


This is just Soulmate AUs for Whoever I Want. >:3

by TheSuperShipper



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Random Other Things, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Chat Noir would be happy., F/M, Whoever compiled these please don't sue me?, You're Welcome, this is random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperShipper/pseuds/TheSuperShipper
Summary: I'm in a Soulmates mood. That's pretty much it. You might like it, hope you do.





	1. SomeThing NEW! Oooh. I could write a fic in Chapter Titles and no one would notice...I think. Wow. Um. Too long of a chapter title. Eh, I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IChatNotDealWithThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IChatNotDealWithThis/gifts), [inherentlyempressed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inherentlyempressed/gifts).



> I'm alive! And maybe posting more? Yay!

So. This is the start of something new. (YES, THAT WAS A REFERENCE BITE ME). Soulmate AUs... Mildly daunting. Expect the official start later today or tomorrow. Bye. (I just want to throw this randomly out there: I will take suggestions...But, sorry-not-actually-sorry-if-I'm-honest, I just would prefer male/female pairs, please).  
(First Ship will be Zane-chan, then MLB I PROMISE).  
I use too many parentheses...  
Oh (well).


	2. Sorry

So, this is just a notice to let you know that this story will be on Hiatus, officially, for at least a month. I’m just waiting until the school year is over, then will write some more, I promise!  
Sorry guys..


End file.
